


Tease

by S_EER (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bottom Teaser, Established Relationship, M/M, Manip NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/S_EER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing what you can find on the internet</p>
<p>a.k.a. <i>... the hottest PG I've ever read... </i>-  A Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Hildigard_Brown, March 2010. Original manip by Hildi, accessorized by author

Elijah shuts the front door firmly behind him, sets down his bags and listens. Nothing but quiet in the gathering gloom. He’d think Sean isn’t home if not for the single lamp. He follows its light and finds him drowsing on the couch, a script spread open on his chest. 

Sean’s alert at once. He starts to get up but before he can move, Elijah lands next to him. A second later the script is gone and he’s straddling Sean’s thighs, leaning into a kiss that’s soft and sweet. No passion – not yet. They need quiet time, first, to reconnect. Somehow, it all slips askew when they’re apart. They have to settle back into each other, slow and easy like this, before they take it to the bedroom.

‘How’ve you been?’ he asks. The silly, routine question they ask each other when it’s been more than a day or two apart. It ignores how many minutes of cell time they’ve snatched no matter how hectic each of those days has been.

‘Good.’ Sean nuzzles the usual answer into his neck and Elijah remembers at last to shrug out of his jacket. 

‘Missed!’ he says cheerfully as the jacket slithers the rest of the way to the floor from the chair it was aimed at. Sean doesn’t say a word, just grins and pulls him into a hug. Elijah knows quite well what he’s thinking. 

‘Got something for you,’ Sean says before Elijah can settle down on him again. ‘Behind you.’

‘Yeah?’ Elijah twists around and sees the package on the coffee table, half-hidden between neat piles of paperwork. It’s flat and not very big, but too narrow for a CD. The colorful paper has almost disappeared under bows and curls of ribbon, and he highly suspects Sean has gotten Ally to wrap it for him. He rests back on Sean’s thighs, giving his gift a shake and hearing a muffled sort of rattle. Too eager to waste time being careful, he tears away the bright wrappings. Inside is a neat black box. 

He looks up then, to see Sean biting his lip as he waits for Elijah’s reaction to whatever this is. Elijah scoops an arm around his neck and drags him into a quick kiss.

‘What was that for - my expertise with the ribbons you so cruelly ripped apart? ’Cos if so, buddy, I got it under false pretenses!’

‘I knew that. It was Ally, wasn’t it?’ Elijah lets him go and turns back to the intriguing box. He starts to lift the lid. ‘And, no - it was just because you’re you. Do I need a better reason?’ 

‘Yes, it was, and no, I hope not.’

‘Never will,’ Elijah says with an absent confidence, attention all on his gift now. Inside the box there’s a red silk drawstring pouch, beautifully embroidered in silvered threads.

‘That’s handmade, too, so it said. Like what’s inside,’ Sean says, and bites his lip again. 

Elijah’s head stays down but he peers up through his lashes. He blinks slowly, knowing exactly what effect that has on Sean. Then, with finger and thumb he edges the drawstring open and tips the contents into his palm.

What slides out, cool and slim, is a piece of heavy gauge silver wire, bent to an extremely reminiscent shape. The long sides are gently zigzagged and the ends draw safely into tight coils. One curls higher than the other and carries a dangle of glittery blue crystals. Elijah traces the meandering outline with one finger. ‘Seems a tad…under-endowed,’ he says blandly.

‘I could’ve gotten it in gold, but I didn’t know if…’ Sean says, ‘Couldn't find it in mithril, any place at all!’ he adds, like it’s just a joke, but Elijah can see he’s still unsure. 

‘It looks pretty kinky, Sean, but—what _is_ it?’

Sean blushes - adorably, Elijah thinks. All this time and he can still blush at something sexy between them.

‘It’s—it’s called a bottom teaser!’ he says in a rush.

‘A what? You’ve gotta be kidding me!’

‘Nope. I came across it online.’ A raised brow wonders what kind of surfing Sean’s been up to while he’s been gone, but Elijah doesn’t interrupt. Sean shrugs, still diffident. ‘They—on the website, they say can it feel really great when one partner uses it to bring pleasure to the other. I’d like to find out…’

Elijah pulls him into another kiss, slow and tender this time. ‘So would I,’ he says quietly, ‘and thank you.’ Sean likes to do things for him. Small stuff, mostly, always with love. Sometimes gifts like—no, maybe not quite like _this_ , but things that show he’s thinking of Elijah the whole time they’re apart.

‘Well,’ Elijah sits back then, speculatively eyeing the gift laid out flat on his hand, ‘if it goes where it looks like it goes, it’ll be a huge step down from what I’m used to!’ His grin becomes a beaming smile and Sean ducks his head at the compliment, then grins back.

‘Teaser,’ he reminds Elijah, ‘some places being more susceptible to a delicate touch than others…’ He waggles both eyebrows and Elijah thinks of the many, highly susceptible places his body possesses. Most of them he never knew about at all before Sean’s long and focused explorations found them for him. 

Sean swivels the teaser on Elijah’s palm, tipping it so the three round crystals roll slowly down across Elijah’s wrist. The skin is pale and blue-veined there, always so responsive to Sean’s touch. 

‘Oh,’ Elijah says, surprised, as every facet seems to trace a gently blue-reflected path in its own tiny rhythm. The delicate silver links come trailing after - cool and light, like the whisper of breath in the wake of an insubstantial kiss. Elijah shivers and curls his fingers to keep the teaser in place. The final crystal, the butterfly, glides a different trail across his skin, a different feel - more solid. It can’t be that much heavier, but he’s already sensitized enough that its touch feels like a definite caress. 

Sean tilts his wrist the other way to reverse the teasing slide and Elijah is suddenly breathing faster. He lets his eyes fall shut and somehow that makes each discrete sensation stronger, more than ever its own caress. He doesn’t see Sean lean forward, only knows he has when the slither of crystal and link is joined by a drift of tongue-tip that makes him jump and then shudder. It trails a narrow, warm-wet counterpoint to the teaser’s spidered passing. 

‘Mmm,’ he says, swaying slightly against Sean.

One hand circles his wrist lightly now, steadying it at Sean’s mouth, guiding it where Sean’s tongue can stroke, damp breaths and all, between the echoes of that sliding tease. The other…oh god…the other starts a slow drag of fingernail up Elijah’s inseam. He was starting to get hard already and he’s panting now. 

Sean knows exactly how sensitive Elijah’s inner thighs are to the lightest touch, the softest kisses. He bought the teaser knowing that, and Elijah can tell he’s put a lot of thought into how he’ll use it to drive Elijah quietly insane with need. Again. He’s promising all this and more, when Elijah’s naked in their bed. It’s maybe lucky these jeans don’t have holes in any strategically significant places, or this would be over all too soon, right here. The hand that isn’t getting the attention reaches down for a quick adjustment. 

It doesn’t help much at all and Sean captures that wrist, too. He brings it to his mouth and lowers the other, still rocking it very gently from side to side. The blue and silver dangle rolls innocently on, its jeweled torture different again with Sean’s loving trail slowly cooling as it dries. 

His other wrist is dry, untouched as yet, but Sean’s breath alone can make the need shudder through Elijah now. ‘ _Sean…_ ’ he chokes out at the first touch of lips. 

Sean nods his understanding. A final lingering caress of tongue and he rests his forehead against Elijah’s. They slowly breathe together through several minutes. ‘Enough, for now,’ he says softly. ‘You haven’t eaten all day.’ He doesn’t have to ask, he knows Elijah has made do with airline peanuts - maybe a bag of chips and a latte in the airport lounge. ‘You go shower – I’ve ordered in. It’ll be here in about twenty.’

Elijah scrambles to his feet and grins down at Sean. ‘I can’t believe you got Ally to wrap this for me!’ he says, offering his free hand.

Sean pulls himself up beside Elijah. ‘I’d never have done it if she hadn’t come by. She found me fighting the scotch tape, and losing. I let her think it was a tie and cufflinks - 'Just soooo boring, Dad!' But you can be very sure I watched her every step of the way, so she couldn’t peek!’

‘You _lied_ to Ally?’ Elijah stifles the grin and opens his eyes very wide and shocked.

Sean colors. ‘I didn’t lie to her, exactly. I just said that no well-dressed man could ever have too many silk ties - or cufflinks. Which is true. You just aren’t that man!’

‘Are you dissing my fashion sense – again?’

‘Moi?’ Sean asks, but it even sounds too innocent.

‘Anyhow, I don't need a dress shirt and tie for what you just gave me - and you already proved that pants are _really_ in the way!’ 

‘Right,’ Sean concedes, and lightly whaps his butt. ‘So, get moving, Mr. Eclectic Choices, or the food’ll be cold before we get around to eating it! I’ll bring the bags up.’

Elijah laughs and they move toward the stairs together, the teaser still in Elijah’s hand. He knows it’s the last thing they’ll need tonight, but he’s looking forward to what else it promises—what Sean is promising him… 

He has a few unspoken promises of his own to honor, too.

~~~~\~~~/~~~~

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v462/Tiriel/?action=view&current=Elijah_dangle.jpg)

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
